long lost daughter
by the girl who likes to talk
Summary: Manny have a daughter.But he have to send her to the Earth as human in fear that Pitch would find her, and now after 17 long years, he tells the guardians about his daughter and that they have to guard her, but first...they have to see her and see how is she and trust me she is NOT good (bad at summary)
1. Alex is born 1

17 years ago

push!... Push!... Push!...

This was a big day for the man in the moon and his wife. MIM is going to be a dad. His wife was in the big pain he heard her screams behind the closed doors and he, he was on the other side sitting on the chair very nervous he waited…and waited…. And then he heard it, the baby's cry. He jumpt of the chair and burst in the room. His wife was sitting

On the bed, soaking wet and she was holding a little baby girl in her arms. "come in…"

He did as he was told. He slowly went in the room and saw his little girl. She had

Blue-green eyes, blonde hair and she was pale. MIM. Look into his daughter's eyes and

He sad "we shall, name her….Alex"


	2. the offer

„ it's a lovely name darling" Angeles smiled (it's Manny's wife's name) Manny sit up, and walks up to the window and then he saw it...in a corner of his eye he saw black sand swirling around the cloud. He quickly opend up the window and shouted „PITCH SHOW YOUR SELF!" The baby starts to cry and scream, while the evil laugh filed up the room Pitch 's irritating (and kinda cool) British accent echo trough the room „Ah, fear such a lovely felling" Manny was furious he pick up his sword and makes a serious expression on his face „what do you want Pitch" he demanded. Soon black sand made a sculpture shape of a body until it backed away and Pitch appeared „I just wanted to see your family" he looks at Angeles and Alex „you stay away from my family!" Manny snapped „Now,now no need to shout.I came to offer you something" now Manny was confused to offer him something? What? „Let me explain,when your daughter turn 17 years (or in spirit years 17000) old, I will take her under my control. Unless you let me make another 'Dark age'. You have 3 days, to think about it goodbye" as he sad that he vanished leaving Manny and Angeles behind.

**sooooooooooo do you liked. i'm sorry if i had any grammar mistakes i'm not from America or England so i don't know all the words right :)**


	3. drastic measures

Man in the moon and Angeles stared at each other in shock. They just heard, that they have to give away their new-born child, in order to save the Earth from another 'Dark age'. It passed 5 minutes of tense quiet when the baby start to cry. „Shhhh,don't cry"

Angeles try to calm down Alex.. When Angeles finally manged to to put the baby in the sleep, MIM and her start to talk „What can we do" Angeles whined „I-i don't know" MIM. Whisper „ What do you mean ' I don't know' it have to be something, we can do you are Man in the moon for god's sake you can kill Pitch or cast him away or-„ MIM cut's her „ i can't do that because

I'm very weak now, and i don't know how to stop him" It's true,he is weak after the last time they saw each other Pitch draw almost all of his energy out of him, and he's still burst into tears. She cry...and cry...and cry when suddenly Manny sits up"i think i know what we can do" „what?"asked Angeles with a little hope in her voice

We...we gotta send her to the Earth" sad MIM with a lot of sadness in his voice

."No..." Angeles look's at him with

wide eyes „It's the only way" MIM hug's Angeles tight,they backed away from each other when

Angeles spoked „If-if that's the only way to –she start's to sob-save our child..." she couldn't continue when she start's to cry again. They went out side with Alex in MIM's hands,one of the minions draw a giant circle on the floor with some words on the side. MIM put's down sleeping Alex in the circle and the minions stand around the circle, they hold each other's hands while they singed some song-like poem they finished the circle starts to glow and Alex opened up her eyes, but before she could do any noise she disappeared in the start to cry and so does MIM ( he did not cry just the couple tears escaped his eyes) They go back to the castle sad because they just turn they child into human...

**ok i promise the next chap will be longer ;)**


	4. blood moon

17 years later:

North was making some toy train made of ice (or glass i'm not sure) when yeti opened the door. North turns around

and say „How many time do i have to tell you, knock!" . Yeti starts to talk „North, the moon" North sit up straight away and enter the globe room. He look up at the moon shocked. The moon was bloody red color ('the blood moon' just type in on google pictures it is very rare, well it is for me because i'm from Europe) He push the button and the lights went on.

30 MINUTES LATER

The first to arrive was Bunny. He jumped out the rabbit hole in the dark corner of the room „ Aye., mate it better to something important because it's 6 weeks before the Easter"North was silent still worried about the moon. The next to arrive were Tooth, Sandy and Jack. „what is it North, i have to go to Burgess to see Jamie before it's too hot outside" Jack sad. „Yeah, North i have to go in Japan to collect tenths" add Tooth while the little fairies buzzed around was the only one to understand what is going on, he was trying so desspred to show Jack, Tooth and Bunny the moon. then he got an idea he grabbed one random elf and start to shake him

_Jingle,jingle,jingle,jingle!_

Every body (except North) looked at Sandy as he dropped the poor elf. He made a sand picture of the moon and the arrow, and just in case he put one finger in the air every one looked up Tooth gasped. They saw exactly the same thing as North. The moon was red. „Wha..." Jack gasped in confusion.

TO BE CONTINUME...

**i'm sorry i lied this chapter was short but i have a good reason 1. my mom always have to see what em i doing 2 my head hurts 3 my sister is bothering me :)**


End file.
